1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for converting a plurality of linear movements into a 2 degree-of-freedom (2-DOF) movement, and more particularly, to an apparatus for converting linear movements by a plurality of actuators into a single 2-DOF movement.
[Description about National Research and Development Support]
This study was supported by the Global Frontier Project of Ministry of Science, ICT and Future Planning, Republic of Korea (Project No. 1711015376) under the superintendence of National Research Foundation of Korea.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-torque operation system is being utilized as an essential element of various devices in various technologies and industrial fields. In particular, in special fields such as robotics, medical treatment and aerospace, the demand on such a high-torque operation system is increasing.
In an existing technique in relation to the high-torque operation system, in order to generate a high-torque output by using a rotating motor, an output shaft of the rotating motor should be coupled to an input shaft of a separate additional reduction gear. An input high-speed low-torque rotating movement is converted into a low-speed high-torque rotating movement as much as a gear ratio of the reduction gear and then output.
However, the existing technique has a problem in its complicated structure, since a reduction gear having a plurality of gears is used. In addition, since a reduction gear is additionally coupled to the rotating motor, an occupied volume increases.
In the above special fields, there is needed a structure for giving a high-torque output with a simple structure since more precise operations are demanded. In particular, in a field where operations are performed in a micro unit, there is an increasing demand on a simple structure capable of minimizing a volume occupied by the operation system.